Thinking
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Hinata kept thinking about gaara, gaara kept thinking about hinata. Gaara overheard hinata talking to herself. What will Gaara do now? not a one shot any more! Gaaraxhinata


Thinking

By

Naruto4life

Edited by Angels-Ramen

Hinata sat at the end of the fish pond in the Hyuuga household's garden. She stared deeply at her reflection, her long dark purple hair framing her pale face perfectly and pale eyes with a hint of violet. She thought to herself as she watched the fish swimming around in their little world.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. She was thinking of him again. Ever since the day she had joined Naruto and Gaara for Ramen, she'd been thinking about him. His Fiery messy red hair, his glaring cold eyes outlined by those dark marks, and the way he crossed his arms. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Why won't those thoughts just go away? She splashed the pond sending some water into the air and scaring away some fish. She was confused by the new thoughts that hunted her, they were replacing her old thoughts of the one she thought she would always admire, Naruto.

She looked in to the water again as the ripples she just made began to fade. It's been three days and she seemed to see him every where she went. She saw him eating Ramen with Naruto, at the Hokage's office while she cleaned Tsunade's bookcases, and sometimes just walking around. This was new to the shy Hinata Hyuuga; she didn't know what to do in this situation.

The thoughts still haunted her. She wanted things to stay with how they were, her liking Naruto. Now did she like the Kazekage too? But Hinata knew that the kazekage wouldn't care, or notice, if a Hyuuga rejected liked him any way.

Hinata let out a long sign. It was eleven at night and she was outside on a cold night looking at a fish pond. She had her normal jacket on so it wasn't as cold to her. What made her like the kazekage so much? He had a demon in him, he hated people, he didn't even know what love was, and he could kill her at any moment. There was absolutely no reason why she should be attracted to the bloodthirsty sand ninja.

Hinata closed her eyes and pictured the one who hunted her thoughts. He was quite handsome and he couldn't be all bad. Naruto had changed him when they had fought their last battle. Hinata gave a loud sign. Time to face the facts, Hinata! She said to assure herself.

"I love the Kazekage of the Suna, Gaara" She said looking down. She gave a slight giggle at her silly words. Then Hinata felt a presence behind her. Did Neji know she was out here?

She activated her Byakugan and gasped when she saw who was behind her. She quickly deactivated her Byakugan, and covered her mouth. She felt her face get hot; she knew a blush spread across her face. "G-Gaara" Her hands trembled and she felt her heart beat get a little faster. He just stood there with his arms crossed with a hint of confusion on his face. Did he hear what she said?

Hinata tried to get up, but she stumbled a few times. She got up and looked into his cold green eyes. The hint of confusion has faded away and now he was back to the expressionless face that he wore often. "W-what are you doing h-here?" She stuttered a little. She took a step back, her face still felt warm.

He looked surprised at her reaction. "Taking a walk" he said in monotone like he normally did. Hinata remembered that the Gaara and the other two sand ninjas had a meeting with the Hokage this week. Hinata just stood their speechless. "O-okay, I have to go to b-bed" She looked down and walked past him avoiding eye contact. "Wait!" He said. She turned around and looked at him. She was a bit frightened, but more nervous and embarrassed at what he might have over heard. "What were you saying earlier…about me?"

He had over heard her. "N-nothing, I was just c-confused with some thoughts" She said with her face casted down looking at Gaara's sandals instead of his face. "What thoughts?" The Kazekage asked with his look not changing. Why did he have to torture with answering those questions?

"O-of n-nothing" She said still avoiding his gaze. Nobody said anything. The silence was heavy and Hinata wished she could leave. She had better things to do then confess her love for a cold hearted Kazekage.

"I…" he said and Hinata looked up at him slowly. He seemed to be picking his words carefully. "I keep thinking about you …do you know what that means?" he asked looking just as confused at she was earlier. The blush on her face grew redder by the minute. She opened her mouth to say something but reconsidered what she was going to say.

"I-I don't know" Hinata thought back to when she told Hanabi of what was troubling her. Hanabi laughed and told her that she had something for the Kazekage. Perhaps his sister would be some help to him. "M-maybe you have a s-sibling you can ask; don't you have an o-older sister?" She said as she glanced back to the door to the Hyuuga house. Gaara seemed to be pondering this. Then he focused on her again. "Temari" He said simply.

Hinata started playing with her fingers. She realized that this action was reserved for Naruto only and quickly hid her hands behind her back. "I-I've been having the s-same problem" She confessed as her red face soon looked like a tomato.

Gaara gave her a shocked look then regained his normal posture. "I-I must go now" Gaara gave her a nod as approval. She turned slowly and walked toward the door. Before she went inside she looked at the spot which Gaara once stood, nothing but a faint circle of sand.

Does that mean Gaara likes her? She smiled at this, but it was highly unlikely. She walked back to her room, took off her jacket, and crawled into bed. This was an encounter she would surely remember. She went to sleep smiling to herself.

Gaara appeared at the place he was staying while in Konona. He was thinking about what the Hyuuga had said._ I love the Kazekage of the Suna, Gaara_ How could this girl love him? Did he even know how to love anybody? His battle with Naruto had changed him a lot, but he still thought of his Siblings as people who took care of him only because they had to. Most people were afraid of him.

Gaara opened the door to the four room building. He went to Temari's room and opened the door. He shook her shoulder and her eyes flashed open. "Gaara?" she was surprised that he had woken her up. She glanced at the clock, 11:30 at night. What could possibly want at 11:30? "What do you want?" she said sounding very tired. "If you keep thinking about someone and you cant stop thinking about them, what does that mean?" He asked in everyday tone. Temari blinked a few times taking in what he said. "Depends who your thinking about" she asked a bit confused.

"This girl I met..." Temari was holding back a laugh. She put her hand over her mouth but the giggles escaped and got louder. She was laughing loud by now and Gaara glared at her. Temari noticed and then quieted down a bit. Her brother, a bloodthirsty killer, likes a girl? "So what does that mean?"

"It means that you got feelings for this girl" She never thought she would be saying that especially not to Gaara at 11:30 at night. Gaara looked taken back. Then Temari's door opened to reveal a very sleepy Kankuro. "What is with the laughing?" Gaara gave another glare to Temari, who didn't even notice. "Gaara likes a girl!" Kankuro didn't even know that was possible. "Are you serious?" Temari nodded, trying to withstand Gaara's death glares. Kankuro gave a small chuckle. "So who's the lucky girl, Gaara?"

Gaara shot another death glare at him and Temari. They were still laughing. He was confused right now and just pushed Kankuro aside so he could get back to his room.

Gaara made it to his room and lay down on his bed. He gave a sigh, he didn't expect that reaction. So he so called liked Hinata Hyuuga. What was he to do now? He thought about how he and Hinata were alike. He knew how people talked about how the heir to the Hyuuga was weak and how her father treated her. Gaara had once watched her train with her cousin while her father watched. He praised her cousin and left Hinata to train till she collapsed. Gaara didn't fully understand why she trained this hard, or why it usually ended in tears.

Gaara could care less, but she was alone; like him. She was shy and didn't talk to people much, he just choose not to talk to people. They were both looking for acceptance. Gaara was a killer though, and she was good at healing.

He didn't sleep so he had time to think about it, he could ask Temari what he was supposed to do now, but after how she reacted the first time, he didn't want to.

He slowly let his thoughts wonder out into the stars. He wanted to see Hinata again.


End file.
